RX-78-7 7th Gundam
The RX-78-7 7th Gundam (aka RX-78-7 Gundam) was intended to be the seventh mobile suit in the RX-78 Gundam Series, belonging to the Second Lot of Project V models. It first appeared as a part of Kunio Okawara's Missing Mobile Suit Variations, or M-MSV. It was redesigned and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78-7 7th Gundam was designed to equip Full Armor option parts. This resulted in the body being fitted with mounting latches. It served as the base unit for the FA-78-3 and the HFA-78-3 options. The RX-78-7 has a more powerful generator than the RX-78-2 Gundam, as well as sub-generators on the Full Armor options. It was originally equipped with a prototype panoramic cockpit, but this was later replaced by a standard cockpit on the advice of test pilot Cherie Allison. The RX-78-7's performance is roughly on par with the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex". Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The RX-78-7 is equipped with two beam saber stored in the backpack. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*XBR-H80-L1 Beam Rifle :A custom-made weapon for Unit 7. It has a longer range and a higher rate of fire compared to beam rifles from the One Year War era. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for Mobile Suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less-maneuverable battlefield targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. ;*Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. It is also treated with anti-beam coating to to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. The shield also has spikes on the lower edge, which can be used in close combat. ;*Grenade Launcher Special Equipment & Features ;*Magnetic Coating :A special membrane treatment applied to mobile suit joints to improve their response speed. The mobile suits developed by the Earth Federation Forces use special actuators called field motors, whose efficiency is increased by the magnet coating process. The treatment also reduces friction resistance in the mobile suit's joints. History The RX-78-7 was still in the design phase when the One Year War ended, and only the design of the frame was complete. After the war, work on the Gundam continued at Augusta Base, where it was tested by Lieutenant Cherie Allison. In truth, however, Cherie Allison was actually Tatiana Doerr, a member of the Zeon Remnants group Invisible Knights. Though she performed her duty as test pilot faithfully, she also secretly sent intelligence on the base, including the Gundam's data, back to Zeon. In November, U.C. 0080, Liang Mao came to Augusta Base to look for candidates for a new special unit. Wanting to impress her, Lieutenant Samanan, a member of the Augusta Base defense force, took the 7th Gundam for a test run before requesting a simulation battle against Cherie. Angry that Samanan used the Gundam without permission, Cherie refused at first, but ultimately accepted after Samanan bragged that he was an ace pilot that shot down 15 Zeon mobile suits in the One Year War. During the simulation battle, Cherie managed to use the 7th Gundam far better than Samanan did, and easily defeated his GM. Angered that he is losing to a test pilot, Samanan drew his beam saber, even though it was forbidden to use it during simulation battles, but Cherie was faster, and chopped off the GM's hand with her own beam saber before "finishing off" the GM with a burst of paintballs to the head. Impressed by the battle, Mao Liang chose Cherie for the newly formed Phantom Sweep Corps. Though Cherie was reluctant when she heard that Phantom Sweep was created to hunt down Zeon remnants, she still agreed to join. In U.C. 0081, the 7th Gundam was completed and assigned to the Phantom Sweep Corps after they received a mission to pursue the Invisible Knights into space. However, by then, Cherie's identity as a Zeon spy has been exposed. As a result, the mobility compensation program that she created at Augusta was sealed away. Variants ;*FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam Picture Gallery RX-78-7_7th_Gundam_-_Head.jpg|Head (M-MSV) rx-78-7-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle (M-MSV) rx-78-7-shield.jpg|Shield (M-MSV) Page002-0031.jpg RX-78-7_UC0081.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 RX-78-7 - 7th Gundam - MS Girl.jpg|RX-78-7 7th Gundam - MS Girl GFF - RX787 FA783 HFA783 7th Gundam.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - RX-78-7 7th Gundam w/ FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam and HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam 7th Gundam EXA.jpg References RX-78-7 - 7th Gundam - Specifications and Design.jpg|Specifications/Design MS_Encyclopedia_Gundam_7.jpg 78-7.jpeg External links *RX-78-7 7th Gundam on MAHQ.net *RX-78-7 Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78-7 ガンダム7号機